Ragnarok The EXE Revolution
by Rivetting Silence
Summary: This is a new world of Rune Midgard, not Navis, just humans. A prophecy is made clear, Netto, Laika and Enzan have become the mediums and they've only one hope to survive: EXE... [EXERO Cross]AU Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1 The Swordsman and his Knight

**Ragnarok EXE Revolution**

Chapter 1 – The Swordsman and his Knight

Theme – Crossover between the game Ragnarok Online and Rockman.EXE

Everything has changed; there are no longer Navis, they are people; living, breathing people. Any Navi who ended with 'man' shall just end with whatever they end with if you take out 'man'. They all have job types now. Got it? That's good.

Warning: Slight Blues/Enzan. Not exactly, so guys? Don't run away screaming if you think it. Get your head out of the gutter! (Clangs you boys in the nuts that think wrong)

If you have any questions, don't be shy to ask me, crossovers are hard to interpret. There are absolutely NO characters from the Ragnarok ANIME in here, so shut up about that and enjoy.

Rating: PG – 13 for blood and obviously pointy weapons

---

"Enzan-sama," a voice called in the dead of the night, metallic boots clattering on the ground step per gentle step. It echoed as he reached the marble floored balcony. "Enzan-sama," the voice called again. The one addressed did not turn around; he grunted softly in acknowledgement. The armor of the caller made sounds as he kneeled on his left, hands on his knee and bowed, letting his long silver locks fall over his face. "Apparently, the priests…" he started slowly; "they believe that it's time…" he looked through his bangs that were tinted with the palest blue, to seek a reaction. There was nothing, the boy remained without quiver for the moment. He stammered when he realized the silence had gone on for far too long, but easily recomposed himself. "Ah—well…" he took a deep breath and continued as he began. "Ijuuin-sama told me that you need to—"

"My old man spoke to you…" Enzan finally spoke, taking his elbows off the light purple railings, and stood up right. He had yet to turn himself; his fists however described the feelings portrayed on his face. "Father spoke to you? He DARED to speak to you!" The boy's voice was irritable, and seemed to challenge you to test him. The reaction further more made the young man feel the need to descend his head lower.

"I—I'm sorry, Enzan-sama. I had an encounter with him and his squadron in Geffen Tower, and I found it impossible to escape." The brought his left knee to the ground, hands in front and he bowed. "I'm willing to face consequence of breaking law." There was a silence as Enzan slowly turned around. The clicking of his heels echoed far into the night, until he stood less than an inch from the young man's fingertips that lay neatly on the ground.

Enzan sighed heavily, as his pure sea blue eyes trailed over the submitting knight. His armor was a dark crimson, which he had made himself, and his ragged cape still held strong his crest of origin; it had two main shades of black and white, divided through the shape of a lightning bolt. It would represent and symbolize the strength of the light and darkness when brought together in supposed harmony.

"Blues," Enzan said gently, now kneeling over the knight. He placed his fingers into the tangles of Blues' long hair of pure silver, running down the back, and to the hem of the locks. "Raise your head" There was a quick pause before Blues did as he was told. His head rose, and all that could be seen was more messed hair. Enzan had a labored breath that could only be called laughter. His fingers mildly waved away the flow of hair and smiled. "There you are." He said softly.

Blues is a young knight of great skill and reputation. Given the title as the "Red Raider" at age twelve, he was announced Ijuuin Enzan's—son of Prontera's greatest general—guardian of journey. To put it simply…

He was Enzan's traveling babysitter.

Seven years later, he still remains with Enzan, who currently is only fourteen, but has been made to do missions and explorations people twice his age would have trouble with. Though having Blues with him to assist, these missions were made to laugh at.

However, now was hardly any time to be holding up his resume; he was at the mercy to a young swordsman with much higher status and power than he—no matter how skilled he became—would ever have. His eyes were unseen to the world, covered in a cloth blinker. Leading from both sides of his face laid scars along his cheeks as slash marks. (It's sort of like Axl's marks, only further apart.)

"Blues, I'm not about to punish you. I never will, so stand up if you please!" He said it in the form of an offering, which made Blues to feel at east. He did as he was told, and stood up straight. There was a silence as Enzan stared at Blues, thinking of what he was going to say next. "So… What exactly did the old man say?" He started slowly and strictly.

There was a pause until Blues fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ijuuin-sama… said that I need to return you to Prontera." He heard a grunt of agitation from the young lord. "He—he wants you to—"

"No!" Enzan said quickly, "I'm not going back," he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Not now, not ever—I can't…" he paused, "I don't want to!"

"But… Enzan-sama!"

"But WHAT Blues? How can you stomach going back there; it just makes me sick thinking about it!" With that, Enzan led himself back into the inn, where the echoes were impossible, and it looked much worse than the balcony.

"Ah—Enzan-sama," He turned around nervously, and followed Enzan's lead. "W-wait, wait! Please just a moment, my lord!" The duo hair shaded swordsman continued walking. "Enzan-sama, where are you going?"

"Blues, you go pack your things! We are checking out right NOW!" Enzan said quickly and furiously, retreating into his room Blues followed and leaned on the door frame, a little along the lines of dumbfounded. His questions were answered before asked, "It's very probably that with his power, his going to send guards to retrieve me! The old man obviously knows I can't be trusted!" Enzan growled as frustrated as hell, shoving and punching things into his back that didn't fit.

"Enzan-sama, are you not returning home?" The younger boy stopped and scowled at Blues with depth and deaths, making him withdraw the question. "Rhetorical!" He saved. So now, he simply watched Enzan continue to distribute his rage throughout his items, most likely mutilating it in the process.

"Shuuseki—" Punch, "doesn't—" elbow, "have the right—" strangle "to tell me—" pound, "What—argh!" shake "TO DO!" SLAM.

Click!

Enzan took a breath of relief, happy to at last close his pack. Turning around to face Blues again, he fell dead serious. Blues was holding back a face fault.

"Shuuseki chose not to raise me on his own, and dropped me into any convenient hand since my birth, hell he wasn't there DURING my being conceived! He found shit-loads of paper more interesting than me!" Enzan bit his lip, "and it… really hurts…"

"Enzan-sama," Blues said slowly, "Would you have... approved of your father's care; are you wishing… instead of his assigning me to you… that your father pays more attention?" He slowly trotted toward the young lord, whom had armor in his hands that could no longer fit into the surplus bag. Enzan was silent for a moment, and Blues smiled very sadly. "I see… you wanted your father, instead of some hired convenience such as—"

"NO! You couldn't be more wrong, Blues! Never say that! NEVER, EVER SAY THAT!" The armor made a loud thud as it hit the carpeted floor, his scream almost as powerful. On impulse, Blues kneeled quickly and lowered his head.

"Enzan-sama, I apologize, please forgive me!" Blues was saying nothing more than words. Words that Enzan had probably heard from him and other people say thousands of times, and perhaps he would hear a billion more in the future. He gave a momentary sour look, but what Blues said made him think; how did Blues feel? Was he perhaps getting fairly agitated watching over a brat such as him?

"Blues…" Enzan began with a numb voice. The tone made Blues look up for the duration of a single moment. "What about you?"

"My sole purpose is to serve you and you alone, Enzan-sama." Blues said as-a-matter-of-factly. Enzan shook his head with slight frustration.

"No, Blues; try again." The knight paused and thought it over, and he began to tense up.

"My _soul_ purpose is to serve you and you alone, Enzan-sama." Was his response, the boy's face heated up, and he stomped his foot impatiently and childishly.

"No! No, it's not, Blues! I know you'd rather be out there; training, becoming great, saving maidens from trees and cats from dragons or—or—"

"Perhaps kneeling in a rickety old inn, serving you?" Blues said knowingly. Enzan fell silent, eying Blues curiously. His face lightened and slightly hunched over in defeat. He stammered with grace.

"Blues, I—I don't know… I don't know what to say… I—"

"If I may speak freely, my lord?" He looked up from the floor, awaiting Enzan's response. He simply nodded, and Blues got up with a graceful smile on his face. He slowly walked towards the young swordsman almost hesitantly. "Enzan-sama," he kneeled down before Enzan, so he wouldn't have to crane his neck. As he slowly went down, his hands ran down from Enzan's shoulders, trailed down the arms, which led to his smaller hands, pale in the moon-fed night (1). "I would not want… to be any where else. Absolutely nowhere else… I will follow you to hell and back." His smile made Enzan's face heat up, and he looked away, frustrated that he lost another argument.

"If it weren't for my lazy stupid stuck-up father, you could've been knighted by now…" Enzan muttered. Blues chuckled bashfully.

"That is possible…" he said slowly

Enzan laughed mildly. "Blues, you're above, above average swordsmanship, intelligence beyond anything I know, and… you have… and unbeatable loyalty…" his fingers tightened into Blues'. "You've… been my closest friend. I hope… you would follow me."

"That is without question, Enzan-sama." Blues nodded slowly, and stood up. He took a few steps back and bowed himself out of the room. He turned his back to leave. After a short while of just standing there, Enzan turned his back to finish packing, thinking over some of the things Blues had said.

'Me prefer Shuuseki over Blues?' He grinned inwardly and shook his head. "Get real." His face turned a light shade of pink (2). He swung the back over his back, and trekked his way out of the room.

"Blues," He called out, "Let's go!" The knight came out of his room and bowed, following Enzan out. "So… Which exit from Geffen should we take?" He turned around and looked curiously at the older boy. He was silent for a moment, and then replied knowingly.

"My lord, it depends on where we travel to." Enzan looked out the balcony at the end of the room for a moment and pondered. Where could he go? Where did he want to travel to?

"Anywhere but Prontera," he scoffed at the obviousness of it. "Perhaps we could go somewhere I've never gone?" There was a small silence until the knight gave a light chuckle. Enzan turned to face him. "What's so funny?" Enzan asked slightly breathless and quiet.

"Nothing, my lord However, I do believe you've been almost everywhere within the boundaries of Rune Midgard." The boy blinked in surprise after letting it process, and then laughed gently.

"I can't believe it! There's got to be a place that I've yet to travel to!" His eyes groped the room for a map of some sort he could use, but to no avail. "It's impossible!"

"On the contrary my lord," Blues said very knowingly. "You've been on the road for seven years with little settling, if so no more than a quick week…" Enzan looked at the knight slightly annoyed.

"That's true," he said numbly, "But all over the world? Have I been gone that long?" Blues smiled silently to himself as he listened to the swordsman rant. So long as he wasn't upset while complaining, he could've listened until the crack of dawn. Enzan took notice of his smile. "What is it now? Does somebody have bunny ears behind me?" the knight shook his head, smile little faulting.

"You make it sound almost like you miss home." Blues said quietly. Enzan chuckled lightly, running a hand through the part of his skull white hair.

"Well, I haven't been to Prontera or Izlude since my mother's funeral," he grinned bitterly. "The old man worked me so hard I ran away."

"I assume that's the reason I had to locate you in Payon?" Enzan nodded shyly, and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "You've never told me that before." The swordsman blinked a couple of times and couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I suppose that I haven't." He walked toward the sky, peering through the night to find the sun awaiting its moment of awakening; it was hiding pretty well.

"Then…" Blues said quietly, resting his hands on his sides as he walked. "Shall we go there?" Enzan looked curious at Blues, awaiting an explanation. "We," he coughed, "could always go to Payon," he faced Enzan and smiled, "just for old time's sake." The boy stared for a moment in surprise, eased and then smiled.

"Yeah, sure why not? 'For old time's sake.'" He replied happily, taking steps further through the quiet streets, not even really knowing at what point their feet began to move in the first place.

"We should head through the western exit; that may take longer, but we avoid Prontera easier." Setting out the path and warnings, they left Geffen.

Rune Midgard is a completely different realm compared to Earth (or the world of Rockman.EXE for that matter) with its own system of life, people and literature (please note, I'm squishing the game and the manga together, but only REALLY SMALL things from the Manga) Prontera is the main Capital of the western Midgard continent, and Izlude being its satellite city. Recently, word has it that the eastern nation Arnafeltz, who worship the goddess Freyja, is training and gathering a strong army. In response, King Tristan III--36th descendent of the Geoborge family—has encouraged the activities of Knight and Wizard guilds. Therefore, Ijuuin Shuuseki—Enzan's father no doubt—has constantly ignored his son even more than he had before. One could understand the circumstances that Enzan would be in at the moment; after seven years of ridicule and ignorance his father calls upon him only when he is needed the most. Would anyone really expect him to accept? One didn't think so.

When Blues finished his intelligent plotting there was a comfortable silence as they crossed the large bridge that led away from the city of mages and wizards, watching the creatures literally bounce and roll past them After they made it half way across, the creatures—though small and adorable—began to give off a rather ominous, conspicuous, dark aura. They gave glares, and moved slowly in nerve racking paranoia. Enzan swallowed hard as one pink gelatine like being by the term of poring giving him a look that said 'eat my shorts' all over it. The swordsman took a few steps closer to Blues, and then stuck his tongue out to the audacious fiend.

"You feel it as well, my lord?" Blues asked knowingly, putting a hand on Enzan's shoulder. The younger boy nodded, turning a healthy shade of red as he reached for Blues' hand, clutching it within his own(3). "Do not worry; the foe will be of no match to us." The click of his muramasa disbanding from the sheath brought unusual comfort to Enzan, as he drew out his own blade. The way Blues drew his sword and the way Enzan would draw his own were two very different styles; Blues had the muramasa over his back, and a click hook to stop its constant rattling, for the sheath was carved poorly and unprofessional hands had their way with it. However, with the way Blues could handle it, you'd have to squint to tell the difference. Hard as it already was to draw from behind, he made it look so natural. It was a flick of the wrist and finger, and the swing of his arm forward. It was so fast that you could barely see the action made, but only the end result; a beautiful stance with a two-handed sword held with one hand (I'm just saving myself from your research, knowing you're all going to go "But it's a two-handed sword!"). It was an utmost fascination.

Enzan's style however, was more of a clumsy, direct nature; his blade lay snug within his refined sheath upon his waist, the handle with an annoying thick design, making it bulky and hard to use. When he held it, it made his hand look small; pulling it out it would be swung to the other side before he could assume a two-handed position. Blues would have to avoid Enzan's natural swing; otherwise he'd end up with a nasty injury.

"Apparently, those insignificant little gnats for creatures identify me as evil." Ta voice said listlessly in the dark, "surprise, surprise wouldn't you say, boy?" the voice came from behind; Enzan whirled around and swung his sword with a ruthless cry. He struck nothing, and saw no one, "My, my; young children are so loud these days. How very immature of you, lad." The voice came from behind once again. Enzan turned around, and met shallow green eyes before him. He jumped in surprise. The man ignored the reaction, and merely said a bored, "Good evening my young lord."

"Shadow, it's you!" Enzan exclaimed in surprise, quickly putting his sword back into its sheath. "What brings you here?" Shadow crossed his arms and straightened up; he nodded in Blues' direction.

"Blues," he said in greeting acknowledgement. The knight returned the nod.

"Hello Cuong,(4)" Blues said with an equal mocking bored tone. The older man twitched slightly.

"Do not refer to me as such if you please." Shadow emphasized on the last three words warningly, and turned back to Enzan.

Shadow is a member of the vast assassins' guild. His clothing is mostly similar to that of any other of his group; a dark purple trademark mask over his mouth and nose, a trench coat like outfit with the sides folded over with torn black hems (Crossed over like on kimonos). His chest draped with layers of bands down to his waist over top the coat to prevent flapping. Beneath he wore a fishnet, only seen just above the folding and up to his collarbone. He had tan coloured shoulder padding; it was thin but effective, along with his elbow pads that conjoined with his black gloved hands. He had a long pure red scarf that always seemed to hang evenly over the sides of his back. His jet black hair was messy, but straight, and his piercing green eyes were like lights in the dark. As for his weapons, they were not seen, but the two knew within every hidden nook and cranny laid pointy little or long objects tucked inside, so possibly, a simple brush of the shoulders could get you sent to the infirmary.

"I can only assume that you have come on business. I do not wish to dawdle, we are leaving Geffen." Blues said warningly, hand still clutched tightly around his sword. Shadow chuckled lightly.

"Sharp as always Blues. But of course, I suppose you could say that I am on business." His eyes rolled into Enzan, who tensed up, "This time, it is a tad different; I have come on behalf of the lord knight Ijuuin Shuuseki." Enzan twitched, the assassin's green eyes pierced into the red knight, but he did take note of the boy's uncomfortable nature. "I came to take the boy," at that, Blues tensed with an angry glare toward the older male. "However by the looks of it, I don't think I could retrieve him that easily." the green-eyed wonder mused, as Blues drew his sword, and put a protective arm before Enzan.

"The 'boy'," Blues said dry and coldly, "stays with me. I am his guardian, and shall protect him as oath declared." Shadow raised an eyebrow with an amused look on his face; the fabric of the mask folded and his cheek grew slightly thicker as he grinned. "Shadow," Blues started, "I don't wish to fight you, so please reconsider. You know full well that Enzan-sama wishes not to see his father!" Blues grimaced as Enzan gave him a hard pinch to the side. "Sorry!" Blues exclaimed under his breath to the boy who glared at him warningly, but slapped himself over the forehead once Blues announced his apologies. Shadow gave a wry chuckle

"How noble of you as always, Blues." Shadow said dryly "though it's very safe to say that by the end of the match I shall have relieved you of this young dead weight." The assassin unfolded his arms and cracked his knuckles with a look of intent in his eyes. Enzan swallowed hard as Blues prepared himself for a battle, leaning forward slightly. He was very tense; though his skills were formidable and known through the land, Shadow's was with the better reputation; slaying his victims in an instant, as if he never made a motion. He was a menace; pure bloody menace.

There was an ominous silence as they seemed to hold a staring contest, glaring daggers. If looks could kill, wouldn't you say? Enzan whimpered slightly, worrying over the outcome of the battle at hand. At the moment, he didn't matter, Blues did. What he would do to himself if Blues died he could not tell. He swallowed again, "Blues," he called nervously.

"Yes, Enzan-sama?" Blues turned to his concerned master. The boy looked down to the ground in conflict for a few slit seconds. The knight calmly awaited an answer.

"Blues," Enzan sighed, and then grinned, confidence surging through him. He lifted his head, "Blues, you will not lose to him, that's a direct order!" Blues was silent for a moment, and then grinned to turn back to his foe.

"Yes, Enzan-sama. I will not lose." He said sternly. Enzan chuckled, and then looked at shadow in the eyes, something that was always hard to do.

"Did you hear that, Shadow?" Enzan said bravely, "Blues will not lose," the boy reached for his blade with a smile, "and I shall make sure of that." With a swift movement, he pulled out his sword again, a little more confident and less clumsy as usual. He gave himself a fighting stance, and prepared to back Blues up in battle. Shadow began to chuckle, which soon tore away into near hysterical laughter.

"Is that so! How touching! A man and his lord working together! You two have always amused me greatly, do you know that?" Shadow yelled loudly toward them. Enzan gritted his teeth, bending his knees to further his agility. "Very well, if you want to contribute to being his downfall, fight with him! Be my guest! It shall be that much more fun to devastate you when you _lose_." He cackled further.

Enzan snarled and lunged forward, "Why I ought to—Wah—!" After less than three steps, he was halted by Blues arm and his sword in front of his face. He heard a clatter echo over the muramasa. He froze completely, not quite sure what happened. He looked at Blues, who had his eyes on the enemy.

"Enzan-sama, please," Blues said, "remain calm. He is trying to taunt us to make us do such things, leading us into his traps." Enzan took in a sharp breath, as he saw a tiny needle lie on the floor. It was small in width but great in length and it was soaked in a liquid. "Poison," Blues answered before asked. "He aimed for the blind spot within your eye." Enzan swallowed hard, and inwardly thanked Blues for saving his neck, unable to say anything at the moment from the utter shocking horror of getting a nasty eye gauging. "My lord, please remain still. If you move too much it would be hard to protect you, leaving many advantages to him." The boy trembled under the words. Blues was trying to put something less obvious for him, so he wouldn't be upset, but he knew what he meant. He knew what he really wanted to say… "You'll be a nuisance." Shadow chuckled again, and applauded Blues' quick reaction with much clapping and laughter, as if he wanted an encore—which he did.

"Bravo, Blues. I give you much credit for your reactive skills! However, not so much for your young little boy over there; he's foolish is he not?" He put his hands to his sides and raised an eyebrow, "what a true brute of a boy." Blues frowned over the insults.

"Do not insult Enzan-sama; he is not foolish and he certainly is not a brute." Blues reassumed a position, "Make your move." He said blandly. Shadow smiled psychotically. Enzan began to wish he could slice the jaw right off of the assassin, but quickly withdrew the idea after taking a second glance at the needle before him.

"A move? Are you sure? I have a feeling that you won't be able to handle it!" Shadow's voice rose as he began to charge forward into the Red Knight, who braced himself for a battle. It was quick and close to the speed of Enzan's heartbeat, he was right in front of the two. "You enjoy this, don't you?" He said coyly. Blues shoved Enzan aside as a punch was landed into his chest, with Enzan landing on the bridge with a massive thud and a clatter of his sword. Protective as his armour was, the shockwave knocked the wind out of him, and he stumbled backwards, but got his composure quickly. Though by then, Shadow had taken a leap to the sky, a kunai was clutched his hands as he brought it down with full force. Blues lifted his sword and blocked the blow, but the pressures made his bones hurt and rub together. For a moment, it felt like the spinal cord had been pushed into his posterior. When he realized that shadow was about to step upon the sword, he raised his hand to hold the end of the blade carefully. He felt pressure push him down again, and quickly shoved the assassin away with a grunt.

It was too fast.

He turned for an instant to see Enzan lie on the ground, eyes wide in surprise as he began to pick himself up. "My lord! Are you alright?" he called, as he blocked a grim tooth dagger from being thrown at him. The boy shook his head uncomfortably, feeling as if he had just been run over by a truck. He jumped as he saw a small green insect stare at him anxiously. Enzan frowned and gave it a look that said 'What're you looking at?' all over it. "Enzan-sama," Blues cried again. Enzan turned to see his protector doing his best to deflect needles from piercing his body. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Blues," He shrilled, "Please be careful!" He froze, realizing how distracting that his so-called motivation may be. He slumped down for a moment, but then picked himself up; he had to be ready just in case. He reached for his blade that lay limp on the ground, accidentally letting the tip drag for a moment on the hard cement surface and screech. He flinched as he picked it up completely. He nervously held the blade in his hands tightly, and prepared himself if he were to be assaulted. Though, he face faulted when he realized that probably wasn't going to happen any time soon. Blues seemed to be defending himself pretty well from the man's attacks. This wasn't the Shadow that he was rumoured to be. He was stronger, and faster and made people jump. Had it all been a big hoax; some weak losers dying at his hands? No, that couldn't be true. His skills were legend, and Enzan finally began to notice that all Blues really was doing was defending. That wasn't right; Blues always attacks when there's an opening, but the fight had gone on for a while and he hadn't made a move. Was it that Blues didn't want to make a move? No.

"He isn't able to…" Enzan said in shock, realizing that his guardian was only able to hold the man off. Assassins were known for their speed, but it began to occur to him that Shadow had yet to break a sweat, or grunt in effort at his attacks. He was toying with him at the moment, though Blues wasn't struggling; in fact he had a pretty calm mind set at the moment. Enzan's hopes raised a little; Blues was examining Shadow's movements… If he could see them, that is.

"Oh, Blues! You better start looking live! You're no fun!" Shadow mocked. He put his arms in the form of a cross, and within his gloves released blades hooked to the rim. "Say hello to my Katars!" he charged forward at what Blues could only identify as light speed, and he braced himself as he whirled around, sensing Shadow's immediate presence.

"An opening," He shrilled, as he slashed hard behind him. He took in a sharp breath when he realized Shadow wasn't there. He didn't bother to look behind, because he knew the assassin would most definitely be there, he darted four blocks of the bridge forward and turned around. The lightning speed demon stood with his arms remaining crossed, he chuckled lightly.

"Do not go sluggish on me, Blues. Is it me, or are you slipping?" Shadow said amused. "Your sensing abilities I must admit are very formidable. However, your reaction time is very questionable. Have you always been this slow?" Blues did not respond, knowing whatever he said would amuse his opponent further. Being silent, however, didn't completely ward him off from mockery either. The assassin laughed, "You have nothing to say? Think I'll just disappear like a bully if you ignore me? Not so!" Shadow made an instantaneous step toward Blues, standing right in front of him. "Boo." Blues gritted his teeth and was about to slash, but paused when the speed demon disappeared again. Before he could react, he felt a searing, icy pain jet through his back. He gasped, and fell forward, gaining his footing; he turned to glare at Shadow, who gave him another eerie look. "Hurt, didn't it?" Blues wheezed as he pulled the weapon from his back, worrying about what may have been on it. "I didn't put any poison in that one. It was what you could call… a warning shot."

"BLUES, NO!" Enzan cried; he took a sprint toward Shadow. "Leave him be!" He let out a shrill of anger, and slashed the man in two. "Got you!" He blinked, as the figure disappeared.

"Enzan-sama, make a run for it!" Blues hollered, charging in the boy's direction. Enzan looked at Blues for a moment slightly confused. "That was his after image, now MOVE! PLEASE!" A shadow loomed over the boy, which inclined him to turn around. Before he could react, he received a hard punch into the stomach and collapsed into the shadow of the assassin. "Enzan-sama," Blues stopped in his tracks. There was no way he could do anything while Enzan was in the arms of the enemy. "Release Enzan-sama at once, you coward!" Shadow chuckled as he wrung the boy by the throat.

"Careful Blues," he said teasingly, "You wouldn't want little Enzan to _die_ would you?" Blues snarled, unable to make a move, he watched as the boy struggled weakly to break free. Obviously it was to no avail, as Shadow tightened his grip. "What now? Do you think you can protect him?" Enzan raised a weak hand toward the crimson knight.

"B-Blues," Enzan whimpered, the knight grunted, "I don't want… to go back…" Blues flinched, as he realized that at the end, either way someone may lose. Enzan gasped as the assassin squeezed even harder. "Ghh!"

"Wanting something and getting it are two different things, _boy_!" Shadow said threateningly, but received a kick to the side by Enzan, who broke free. Gasping for air, he ran toward Blues, who just damn well was close to having a heart attack after the incident.

"My lord, are you harmed?" He grasped the boy at the shoulders, just to make sure he was alive. Enzan nodded and smiled weakly.

"It's okay, Blues, I'm fine—"

"That was reckless," the knight shrilled in the boy's face, causing him to jump. Blues had never yelled at him before. "You could've died, Enzan! Don't be so foolhardy! I won't be able to save you all the time!" Enzan's eyes widened in shock, as Blues' words cut right through him. He was right; what he did was beyond foolish, it was stupid, but he did it for Blues, didn't he?

"Blues… I'm really sorry that I did that… I really am…" Enzan whimpered. The knight frowned in discomfort, feeling Enzan's words as sad. "When he wounded you… I panicked and sort of lost it… I—" His words were cut short, and he arched his back, eyes wide in shock as thumps of needles entering his back echoed in the mind of the crimson knight. His heart had stopped, as he felt the boy fall into him. He kneeled and propped the boy up with his knee.

"M-My lord? Are you there? Enzan-sama, are you—Enzan-sama!" Blues shrilled, shaking the boy violently. His head lolled back, and his eyes gazed weakly. "ENZAN-SAMA, DON'T—" He held the boy close, as he pulled the needles out of the boy quickly, examining the last one in the palm of his hands. It was sleek and moist, engulfed in Enzan's creamy blood… and there was something else… "P-Poison…" Blues stammered. Shadow burst out in a fit of laughter, watching the moment in amusement.

"You looked away, and you didn't pay attention. I don't like it when people ignore me, so your little lord pays the price." Blues snarled at the assassin, and cursed. "My work here is done," Shadow turned his back to leave, but was stopped as he felt something jet into his shoulder. "AGH! What the devil?" He looked at his side, and saw a tiny needle that pierced through his skin. It was bathed in two shades of blood, and another mysterious color, that he identified. "You! Fiend," He growled as he ruthlessly pulled it out of his shoulder, letting it clatter to the ground.

"You came for Enzan-sama, why don't you take him? Though glad you haven't." Blues demanded an answer. He always had an ulterior motive, Shadow. The man grimaced as he held his shoulder tightly.

"Enzan-kun now has poison flowing through his blood. Within weeks without treatment… he will die… Do you know where the cure is, because I do…?" Shadow began to laugh, as he disappeared into the night, retreating to Geffen. "All the Kafra have been alerted of your presence. Should you make contact with them, you will surely be arrested. Can you handle it?" The world fell into silence, as Blues cradled Enzan in his arms. He was infuriated with his stupidity, and realized immediately where the cure must be.

"Prontera…" He growled. He felt Enzan flinch at the word; he was sweating profusely and his breath had quickened. "The poison's taking effect already…" Blues mused, knowing full well what would happen. "My lord, I must apologize, but I will have to return you to Prontera…" Blues froze as Enzan trembled in his arms. He latched on to a fabric of Blues' attire, pulling him down so he could listen.

"Blues… I'm not going back…" he mouthed, barely audible. The knight took in a sharp breath, about to argue, but Enzan stopped him "Enough… I'm not going back period…" the boy smiled, and closed his eyes, his head dropping. "Payon… I want… Payon…"

"Enzan-sama, please! Don't—" he shook the boy with no response but shallow breathing. Blues' head hung low as he fell into conflict. If he didn't go to Prontera, he was going to die, but if he did go, Enzan would be cured, but he'd perhaps suffer being around his father for the rest of his life. Blues yelled out loud, "What can I do!" the creatures edged away as Blues began to walk, Enzan over his back. Realizing either way Enzan would die in different ways, he trekked toward his original destination…

Whether he liked it or not, he wasn't going to have it his way…

Chapter 1 End

In case you guys didn't realize, Shadow was actually Shadowman as an assassin.

Alright! I confused myself in this, but I hope you like it! Next up, we're introducing Netto and Saito (Spoiler I suppose, it's Rockman, baby!)!

(1) OK! YOU PEOPLE! You can probably figure out that this was in the age of the monarch and the like, so doing things like this such as touching was less disturbing to the people of this day and age. So shut up you shonen-ai freaks!

(2) Ok, THIS I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF! LEAVE ME ALONE

(3) YOU! Thinking weird things and screaming at me! Shut up! I have my needs! XD

(4) I gave Shadow a full name, you'll find it in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2 The Mage and The Merchant

**Ragnarok EXE Revolution**

Chapter 2 – The Mage and the Merchant, Hunted

Humid, that's what it was. The air was humid, and it was hard to breathe. His mind was clouded, and the shuffling and brushing came unclear to his ears. They echoed and scratched and repeated, along with his own soft gasps.

His stomach turned as he sensed movement-delicate movement. He was moving, almost gliding, and then he wasn't. His chest pressed into something, soft on the outside, hard on the inside. His legs were numb as they swung, held by something that wrapped under his knees, and his arms draped over cold metal.

His head swirled far too much to tell what it rested on, but it was soft, and it had a voice.

His eyes slowly slid open, and his eyelids folded as they did. Swallowing, he noted the chalky dry throat. The surrounding was white and silver, like thin strips of curtain waving before him, gently brushing over him from time to time.

Hair, it had to be his hair.

Turning his head to the other side, he heard a gentle gasp of astonishment, and his hair turned on him. Figuring it wasn't _his_ head, he tried to blink the haze in his eyes way, with little success.

"E—Enzan-sama!" the movement stopped, but started again for a moment as he was lowered from whatever, or rather, whoever he had rested on.

He was set to the ground with little rustling. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, making his head loll back. A headache fomented as a voice echoed again. "Enzan-sama, are you alright?"

'No, no I'm not. I feel like I got run over by a heard of over-fed chicken.' He wanted to say, but couldn't bring himself to utter anything coherent. He felt something soft on his face.

Hand, yes, a hand gently stroked his sweat drenched cheek. The blur of the being in front of him was of familiar pale and crimson.

"Blues…" He uttered out weakly, disoriented. He rolled his eyes, shutting them tightly as he wheezed; feeling like his lungs could collapse. "Is that you? What happen—" He stopped short, drawing in a sharp breath, and let out a heavy cough.

His labored breathing didn't falter, and the clutch over his shoulders tightened as Blues brought him a blurry, dark and rounded object. A water canteen. He brought it to his lips. He drank generously, weakly, letting some of it spill past his lips and down his jaw line.

Swallowing loudly, he sighed in relief, able to feel a moist throat was heavenly.

"Enzan-sama," Blues started, softly, "you're… ill… very ill." His voice was shaken and crooked. "How do you feel?" Enzan coughed out a laugh, or a scoff; Blues couldn't quite tell.

"Like I was trampled by a herd of Poring," He said dryly, and coughed again, a scratching in his throat. Blues flinched.

"My apologies my lord," He mumbled, "I…I couldn't protect you—I failed. Please forgive me…" He gritted his teeth in anger, chin resting over Enzan's head. "And because of me, you're in so much pain…"

The Ijuuin shut his eyes tightly and opened them; the blur was no more, and in front of him was Blues' shoulder pad. He felt trembling as the knight growled at himself. His face contorted into a frown as the knight's words processed. What Blues was saying was far from the truth, and he didn't like it when Blues was wrong.

"Blues…" he whispered, and the knight pulled away to listen.

There was a long drawn silence as Enzan drew a blank, but the knight didn't dare enter the poignant silence. The boy closed his eyes and sighed as his frown deepened. He licked his lips and looked sternly at his guardian.

He had come up with a conclusion, and it was a good one…

"Please…"

"Just shut up."

His voice cracked, but Blues could tell the tone was not so literal, so much as whining. After a long pause, he let out a chuckle.

The Dual-haired boy slowly pushed himself out of the knight's wake and stood, kind of. His knish shook, and his breath became very, very shallow. Within seconds, he fell backwards, into the knight's knee.

"You're still very weak, I'll carry you"

"What? No, no you won't!" Enzan said, dumbfounded. He shoved himself away from the older boy, walking just a few steps, only to stumble, and be caught at the arm by Blues.

This elicited a raised eyebrow, peaking beneath the cloth, and a small smile. "Oh don't give me that look."

"Of course not, sir." The knight smiled. He grimaced, and swallowed his pride.

Blues turned his back and offered his arms behind him. The boy awkwardly climbed onto the knight. He wrapped his arms around Enzan's legs-legs which hooked over the young man's stomach.

As he slowly got up, he received a swift shove in the stomach by Enzan's heels. He lurched over slightly, and turned his head towards the boy.

"That's for being annoying." He said listlessly, with a yawn and small cough. He rested his head against the back of Blues' neck. The Red Raider chuckled, and continued on his speed-walking journey.

He took a brief, second glance at his lord. Engulfed in worry for the younger boy behind him, he picked up the page.

---

"Netto-kun!" A young boy in the distance called, running towards the one he searched for. "Netto-kun!" He called again, the scratching of his leather shoes sounded as he ran.

The boy he called turned around and grinned wildly, holding something in his head. The caller finally came to a halt and panted heavily, hands on his loose, redwood pants, friend laughing mischievously.

He paused, looked and grimaced. "What did you do now?" He concluded.

"Now, now, Niisan, that's not way to treat the _greatest brother in the whole wide world!_" The maroon-haired boy cheered loudly, standing proud and almighty. His older brother rolled his eyes at the glee and cheer.

"I don't know… how great could he really be?" he breathed, receiving a childish push in return. The two laughed at each other, no reason in particular.

"So, what makes you so great? Did something happen? Did you save a Poring from getting sat on?" Netto shook his head no, taking the question seriously. He dove into a silver, rusty cart, clattering as he sifted through the material in there. Potions, bottles, scrolls, shields knives and plenty of merchandise flew out.

"So you found something good, then."

"Hell yes I did! It's… It's somewhere… in here…" he said to himself, head still foot deep in loads of material goods. "Hah! I found it!" His head emerged, his chocolate brown eyes glowing, hands trapped within tons and tons of useless items collected over time.

He grunted as he put one foot on the cart and pulled. "C'mon… Come on you---Ack!" he fell backwards, and into his brother with a thud. They landed on the crowded streets. "Ouch…" Netto mumbled.

"Netto-kun, please get off! You're really heavy!" Saito strained, gasping for air. "You're sitting on my… GET OFF!!!"

"Oh, lordy!" Netto shrilled, rolling off of his pain-struck brother, who sat up, clutching his lower mid. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Niisan! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Um…" Face flushed, he held out the item of the trouble.

"Here, I…_bought_ this for you…" when his brother recovered from his… pained experience, he blinked, as if to see if his eyes were deceiving him. He rubbed them, realizing what was before him was not an illusion, and his jaw, propped by a series of bones in his head, seemed to dislodge as it dropped.

Before him, his brother held a long, slanted rough staff. Cracks were in it that seemed to go every which way, which lead to the top. It was a pale skull, teeth chipped and eye-sockets in a strange, menacing angle. It looked like a deep, cursing scowl.

His hands encircled the staff, not touching it, as if a barrier prevented him from taking it. "Uh… Surprise?" His brother cut into his spacing.

"N—Netto-kun… how did you get your hands on this? I mean—" he looked back and forth inconspicuously, catching eyes that turned away on contact.

"This is a _bone wand(1)_!" This thing is rare, and _cursed_! Not to mention," he swallowed hard, "It's… made of… you know…"

His brother leaned in, unknowing of what he was supposed to know. "No, I don't know." He said bitterly. Saito cringed, and leaned in, closer.

"It's made of... human bones…" the younger of the two blinked. He caught a glance at the wand, another at Saito, and again at the wand.

In an instant, he howled and dropped the staff, scampering away from it. People walking by glanced at the panicking merchant, and then turned back to whatever they were doing. Weird things were normal.

The staff lay before the older brother, who stared at it desirable, but disturbed at the same time. "You didn't' know?"

"Wah—No! I thought it was just artificial! A work of art, you know? I never knew that! I just bought it from an old whitesmith! It's forged from human bones? Gross!!" Netto cringed.

Saito sighed as he picked up the bone wand. He flinched, and shuddered as he felt the dark power surge through him. "D-Don't touch it, Saito! It's c-cursed! R-Run for your life!" Saito blinked and smiled. Sitting up, he patted his brother on the head.

"You don't need to worry your silly little head about it. As long as I don't use it, I won't be affected by _anything_." The older boy reassured with a confident smile, holding up his own staff. It consisted of a long, gold coated pole, a crescent shape with and enchanted, amethyst orb in the middle.

"The _Soul Staff(2) _is all I need to beat my enemies." Netto smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

"Um… by the way, Niisan." The darker-haired boy said, thoughtfully, "you were in a rush to get here; what about?" his brother blinked, as he thought back, letting it process.

His face gloweda s it came back to him.

"Yes! Of course! Netto-kun, it's about Papa!" The chocolate brown eyes flickered, "he's transcending(3)!" Saito exclaimed proudly, grinning like a fool. Netto took in a sharp breath and smiled, broadly.

"P—papa's transcending? You mean he's coming back? _WE GET TO SEE PAPA AGAIN?_" Saito nodded seizure-like, silly smile in tact. "The _Valkyries_(4) chose Papa…" His brother nodded again, excitement surging through the both of them.

In his joy, he dove into his brother, knocking him back into the crowd, making a new roadblock for a few, long, enjoyed minutes. Netto laughed hard, and Saito wiped tears out of his eyes.

They were going to see their father again.

Hikari Netto is a 13-year-old traveling merchant, along with his fraternal twin brother, Hikari Saito, a young mage. Traveling on their own for as long as two years since their father's death in the Geffen revolution(4), learning of his resurrection is a big thing. Yuuichiro HIkari was a well known Alchemist, who had forged the cure for an epidemic that had nearly wiped out half of Prontera's population nearly ten years ago. Hikari Netto follows in his footsteps, and dreams to be a famous Alchemist (Because that's _far_ less Cliché than Net Battling)

After having his fair share of shrill cries, Netto pulled his brother up, clearing the road of two happy-go-lucky corpses. "So let's go! We've got a journey ahead of us!"

Saito blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Journey? What journey? Where do you want to go?" His brother grinned wildly, an easy hint on his part.

"…Netto-kun, what are you planning?" Netto turned his back and began idly tidying up the mess he made, making notes that during his conga-line, someone had taken the liberty of _borrowing_ a few things.

"Netto-kun…" Saito repeated, "Tell me what you're planning." The younger twin had a glint in his eyes, deviously turning around to face his brother.

"We're going to Juno to meet Papa." Saito's jaw dislodged again. His brother's stupidity threw him off. He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him wildly.

"Are you _mad?! _We can't meet him there! It's too dangerous! I mean—it's not, but we might interfere with his resurrection!"

Netto tilted his head to the side, and studied his brother's flustered face, sneering evilly, realizing the true source of his discontent.

"W… what's with the look? What? WHAT?" Saito stammered.

"Heehee… You…" Netto's smile broadened, and he raised his voice.

"You're afraid of Roll-chan!" Saito caught his breath in his throat, face turning red. He strangled his brother rapidly, with a shrill yap. The crowed raise suspicious eyebrows.

"Waaaah! Brother, admit—whoa—it! You're—afraid—of—Roll—CHAAAAN! STOP SHAKING ME!!!"

He dropped his brother to the ground with a heavy thud.

"I'm NOT afraid of her! I'm not! I'm not! I AM NOT!" He put his hands over his head. "She—she just won't leave me alone! She won't, she never does! And she's _always_ in Juno! Always, always, _always!_"

The younger of the two staggered to his feet, as Saito turned sharply to the older boy and _glaaared_ with all he had, "I'm _not_ scared! She's just _crazy_! **Got it?!**_**"**_He pointed his staff towards his little twin, who nodded nervously.

Withdrawing his threats, and his anger, and his glares, he nodded solemnly. "So it's settled, we're not going to Juno. We'll encounter Papa else where, okay?"

There was a silence as Saito turned his back, and took a step into the crowd. Netto smiled ear-to-ear.

"Chicken…"

Saito stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. He leered dangerously at the other that sad on the ground. He raised his staff into the air, glints of impending doom in his eyes.

"Oh snap."

"Frost…" his voice rose, and Netto was encircled in glowing patterns, a casting circle, and he stumbled, panic-struck.

"You've got two seconds to run."

"N… Saito, can't—can't we talk this over?" Netto shuffled backwards, "Niisan, point that somewhere else, please! I take it back, you're not a chicken! Please don't kill me!" He began scurrying away, the circle following him in his tracks.

"DIVER!" Saito wailed, and pillars of ice jutted from the ground, finely tipped, and kept moving for his brothers posterior. Crowds stepped back and watched the pointed objects move.

"YOU'RE EVIL!! NAAAAAAGHHH!!" Netto shrilled, jumping around them as they came.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY—OW!" At last, one had struck him, and in a puff of dry steam, he was head-to-toe in thick ice.

Saito walked up towards the work of art, and gave a big grin, right in front of his twin's face. "That's what you get fro teasing me." He gently tapped his brother with his knuckles. He heard his brother snarl, itching to slowly make a gesture with his frozen fingers.

Before he could flex a muscle, he head screams and other sounds in the background, a shrill cackle that followed.

"No! He's here! The wizard has come to slay us!" "Run!"

"HA! YES! COWER IN FEAR AT THE SIGHT OF ME! You'll all die by my hands! Every last one of you!" Saito whirled around, eyes wide in shock and confusion.

"What's going on?" he thought out loud, staring uneasily at the large crowd that obscured his view from the terror at hand.

Cries of a fierce battle taking place began to draw closer to the two. Clatters of swords, cries of intervened casting, screams of agony and bloodshed seemed to edge even closer. Saito, in raw panic and fear, turned around to face his frozen brother.

He raised his staff, "This may hurt. Forgive me." He let out a cry as he swung down, slamming hard on the ice.

It shattered with an echo. His brother fell hard into his arms. "Are you okay? Netto-kun!" he shook his twin lightly. Netto groaned as he began to get a firm hold of the ground.

"Brother… That was cold…" Netto mumbled, holding his head with one hand, his brother's shoulder with the other. Saito laughed apologetically, but face straightened when the cries were just that much closer.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, FOOLS!" Came the sore voice. The twins took a step back as a knight was suddenly flung out of the masses. They stared in horror as a woman hit the ground hard with a clunk of her armor. She lay motionless, thick, red liquid seeping through her armor. A pool formed in seconds.

Sympathetically, Saito left his brother's side.

"M—Ma'am, are you alright? Please, say something! Say anything!" The boy pleaded, grabbing hold of her wrist, bending down to catch breath through her lips. Before he was close enough, he backed away from shock; the woman arched her back and gagged.

Blood spewed from her mouth, it wasn't dribble. It definitely wasn't dribble.

Saito screamed, horrified. He flew backwards, hands pressed against his face, her blood drenching his cheek, and soiling his clothing. Netto caught him from under the arms and wailed as his balance failed him.

"S-Saito! N—Niisan; p—pull yourself together!" He shook his brother fearfully, body heavy and shaky.

"B—blood… Oh god… Blood…" Saito whimpered quietly, lips quivering; his eyes darted back and forth, engulfed in panic. "B—blood—he's dead…she's dead… hell…"

"Brother! Please don't do this to me!" Netto jumped as he heard a dark chuckle, towering over him. His eyes darted upwards and widened, voice cracking as he spoke. "Huh—who are you…?

The figure snickered softly. It was tall, dark and cloaked in a brown-tan tunic. His smile was less than generous. Flaming red hair, blackened at the tip as if scorched, his cobalt frozen eyes burned with thirst for blood.

He eyed the two hungrily. Netto, feeling the sick, killer-intent, wrapped his arms over Saito, swallowing hard.

He looked from the man, to the corpse, to his quivering brother and back.

Netto snarled, "You murderer…" the man burst out laughing, hands on his hips, throwing his head back. Netto's eyes widened at the response, and the light glinted in his tunic.

The front was blood-stained.

His laughing died out, and he smiled darkly. "Murderer? Am I, really?" his voice was low and coy. He stepped closer to the two, and what was left of the crowd withdrew. Netto stepped back, his brother quavered.

"Niisan, you're okay!"

"Yeah… somehow…" he nodded weakly, and kneeled. He wrapped a hand around the hem of his cloak, and shielded his brother with shaking hands and a bloodied cloak. He shook the image of the blood-splatter on his face and hands and clothing. He swallowed hard and growled.

"Stranger," he started, hostile, "what brings you to us? Why have you come?" his demands were firm, and he raised his staff. His body shook, but his voice was stern. Heart, playing a deafening rhythm as the man smiled deviously, and opened the cloak that draped his body. As it flew, he drew his own weapon.

Long, curved and mounted at the tip with a silver, slanted gem. Within this gem twisted a little orb, moving with a dark aura to carry it about. A sliver of darkness swirled about his man's wrist.

Saito's eyes widened; never had he seen anything like it. It was intimidating. His grip tightened around his own staff and he bared his little fangs.

The man chuckled again. "You; a little baby mage, with that stick of a staff of yours to challenge me? Are you kidding? You'd be better of singing chimes as a bard!" The boy flinched as the man's voice rose.

"**I**am the legendary Wizard, Burner!" He pointed his staff towards the two, and the silver light glowed.

'Every one of these whack-jobs just _has_ to have a crappy alias' Netto mused inwardly.

"So, you two are the son's of Yuuichiro? Brothers Saito and Netto?" he received no answer, but continued. "Under the orders of my master, Hikari Saito is to come with _me_." He eyed the two, not knowing which one was the child he searched for.

"Come with me, and I won't have to hurt either of you."

"Why do you want…" Saito paused, "why do you want one of us? What do we have that you desire?" The boy pressed, Burner laughed and shrugged.

"It's the will of my master, of course. There will be no compensations, so be helpful and come with me!" Burner stepped forward. Saito gave a shrill cry, and the tip of his staff glowed. A patterned circle surrounded burner and he stopped in his tracks. He eyed the circle intently.

"What's this now?" He said haphazardly, and gave a good grin. "Is the little mage trying to fight? This is so cute…" the boy growled.

"How _dare_ you! Don't take me so lightly!!" Placing a hand on the brim of the staff, he cast. "thunder…" a casting circle spun about him as he cried.

"And the lighting will swallow me whole?"

"SILENCE," Saito snapped, "STORM!!!" his scream boomed, and the sky clouded above the wizard, and a whip of lighting came crashing down. The flaming, red-haired man closed his eyes and nodded, waiting for the storm to pass.

The young mage staggered, dumbfounded at the lack of response, and growled. He aimed his staff towards a barrel, and it began to shake. Between the planks of wood, water seeped from the ends, and through the screws. A great amount of water had burst from the barrel and hovered over the ground.

Except, it wasn't water; it had too much color to be just water. It was an enchanting red, and a sickly sweet scent reached the brim of the boy's nose. He smiled deviously when he realized what he came across.

Vodka…

And lots of it.

Raising his hand, the liquid hovered over him, he turned himself back towards the man in the lightning, and his grin widened. He raised his staff towards the sky, and the sip of alcohol followed.

Waving the tip of his staff in a circle, it began to spin rapidly. "Water…" He called out, and it began to spin faster 'BALL!!!" He swung his staff and aimed it towards the wizard, liquid flying in his direction.

"Oh, a real scare, right there. What's it going to do; wrinkle my cloak—?"

"Char it." Saito smiled, innocently.

"What?" Burner blinked, finally realizing what came before him, a bit too late. He howled as the vodka spilled over the lightning, and was thus, blanketed in a deep inferno.

Saito flicked hair out of his eyes and scowled deeply.

"Got you." His head lowered, heart racing. He turned to face his brother, "Netto-kun, let's go quickly." He reached a hand out to his brother, but before he could react, he felt and arm clutch his throat and he gasped.

"Got _you_."

---

Bone Wand: Doomed Wand Consisting of a Human Leg Bone with a Skull Attached on Top.

An Evil Force from Hel Tempts Innocent people to use this wand on and on.

The level system doesn't count in this story, so it doesn't matter.

Soul Staff: Excellent but two-handed Staff which amplifies Psychic Power.

Transcendence; In Ragnarok Online, Transcendent classes are those who have gone past level 99, and are reborn again as a novice, able to become the highest possible class: Transcendent class! It's a grueling process that can take forever, and it's a real pain… in this case, Netto and Saito's father isn't reborn, he's just resurrected.

Valkyrie: The word come from the Old Norse _Valkyrja (plural "Valkyrur")_ from the words "val" (slaughter) and "kyrja" (to choose). Literally the term means choosers of the slain. Cognate forms include the old English and the German "Walkure". The valkyries' prupose was to choose the most heroic of those who had died in battela dn to carry them off to Valhalla where they become einherjar. This was needed because Odin needed warriors to fight at his side at the Preordained battle at the end of the world. Ragnarok.

Information right from Wikipedia dot org.

(5) Geffen revolution: okay, in the game, there's never a revolution, but in my version there is. Learn about it eventually, okay?


End file.
